THE CURSE OF THE LADY PIRATES Part 2: Past Ties
by ms.brightside92
Summary: Okay, If you read the first one, you'd know were I left off... if you didn't, sucks for you. Hahahaha! JUST KIDDING! well, Jack just fainted from finding out Rose might be the daughter of Boot Strap Bill, but they find out that something happened in their
1. Chapter 1

Part 2:

Right, well, I'll give you a bit of an up date; Jack has already found out he is going to die (we discussed that before we started), He has found four stow-aways on board the Pearl, and they turned out to be girls. Jack was REALLY happy about this. They seduce him into letting them stay on the ship, and he found out the leader of the group (Rose) is the daughter of Boot Strap Bill? In a state of shock, he fainted.

Jack heard a faint sound as he started to open his eyes, what was going on? When the dark colors of the cellar became visible, he saw four people crowded around him, the ladies. He tried to lift himself up from the floor with all the strength he had left in him, but failed and splayed back once again.

Rose: Jack? Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack? JACK! Jack Sparrow? Heeeeeeeelloooooooooo? ANYBODY HOME!

Natile: I think he's dead.

Holly: He's not dead you idiot! He's just fainted.

Holly went down to level and caressed his forehead, her wavy red hair tickling his nose. He couldn't help it, he started to giggle.

Eve: Oh! This guy is really manly! First he faints like a little princess, and then he starts to giggle like a chipmunk! Remind me why we're on this ship again?

Rose: Because this is probably the best sailing ship in the world! Even if it's captained by a moron.

Jack lifted his head again in rebuttal, but he lifted it too fast. So when he opened his mouth, his head fell to the floor once again. Luckily, Holly caught it so he wouldn't get brain damage… worse brain damage.

He signaled Holly to help him up. She took him by the arm and slowly as to not give him a head rush and make him faint again, she stood him up. She let go of him and moved away slowly like putting a house of cards up, but as soon as she got away, he grabbed her for support and smiled at her, a more beautiful then seductive smile. She blushed then smiled back. The rest of the on lookers looked at them with disgust and humor.

Rose: Okay you love birds brake it up.

Holly: WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!

Eve: **sarcastically -** Suuuuuuuuuure your not, and I'm not Latino (dumb dumb!)

Natile: Your Latino?

Eve: OM MY GOD!

Eve stomped away in frustration, as she stomped, she thought_ How many fucking times do I have to fucking tell her!_

Jack was very amused and looked around. But he stopped and the very same thing that made him faint, Rose. He broke away from Holly.

Jack: Wait, wait, and wait. So you mean to tell me that your Boot Strap Bill's daughter? I thought he only had one child?

Rose looked at Jack and started to put two and two together. Her eyes widened and she stepped away from Jack. Jack looked at her for a moment wondering if she had gone mad. He thought for a minute what might have made her start to act so funny. Then he remembered. He remembered Bill telling him about his lovely daughter whom he had to leave with her mother. He remembered looking at the picture of her when he was just a young cabin boy, and thinking she was beautiful. And most of all, he remembered being betrothed to her.

Will was the son of a hooker, so he was a well-kept secret. But when Will went out to find his father, he was given that necklace, the day Bill died. After Jack came back from his being stranded, He went looking for Rose, only to find her mother crying saying she had run away. He remembered being in pain and wasting away with old Mrs. Rum… but he had now found her. Rose.

Jack stepped closer to her, mouth gawked open and tears in his eyes.

Jack: Rose…. My God… it's you… I spent years looking… I… Oh, Rose.

He stepped closer, but she stepped away. A tear ran down his face. After all this time and after he gave up, he had found her, the woman he had loved, but never known was standing right there, stock-still in front of him.

_She looks even more beautiful in person._ He thought to himself. The more he realized what the hell was going on, the more his tough pirate shell melted away, and the more Rose saw this, the more she remembered about how she went looking for him, after the ship wreck. She had escaped from home and disguised as a man to get on the ships to sail the world looking for him, and after so long she decided he was dead, and turned into a drunken woman pirate.

Rose stepped closer to Jack now, tears streaming down her face on to her neck. She gasped for air.

Rose: Jack… you're the Jack my father told… me…about. **Laughing** – I gave up on you being alive! I thought you were in the shipwreck with the pearl! Then I heard about it coming back, so I got on when I saw it in Tortuga, but I didn't think I would find you here!

Jack Smiled at her the way he smiled at Holly, which made Holly very jealous, very jealous indeed. She looked over at Jack, and saw the expression on his face, and the jealousy melted away from her heart. The other two on the other hand, were very much confused.

Everyone stood there for a long, awkward moment. Jack and Rose just stared at each other, taking in all that had been lost in the years they had searched for each other. The rest of the women, looked at them as well. Finally, the silence was broken.

Natile: What the hell is going on! You didn't tell me you knew him! Or… didn't know him but actually knew because your dad knew him and you'd never seen him and he knew you because you knew your dad who knew him and…. GOD DAMN IT!

Jack and Rose didn't move, then, after another long silence, Rose slightly moved her foot in front of the other, which lead to her other foot moving in front of that one.

Eve: OH ME GOD! SHE CAN WALK!

Holly: … You're a retard.

Natile: Yeah, you kind of are.

Eve: Shut up! You're the one that forgot I was Latino!

Jack moved his feet as well. Rose smiled wide and began to run to him. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. Then he let he down as the embraced.

Natile: Aww! How cute!

Eve: Awww! Adorable!

Holly however, did not find this cute and adorable.

Holly: Yeah, just beautiful… son of a bi-

Just then, they heard a noise from the deck of the ship. It was the call of one of the sailors screaming "Land Ho!" Mr. Gibbs ran down to the cellar in search of the captain. When he came down, he saw Jack preciously holding some woman.

Mr. Gibbs: Oh Jack…. Uh… oh dear, when you said Mrs. Rum I thought you meant the bottle, not a real… woman.

Jack lifted his head from Rose's shoulder, but continued to hold her.

Jack: Yes Mr. Gibbs? How nice of you to join us! It was great for you too stop by! It's been so long! It was good to see you! Goodbye! GO AWAY!

Mr. Gibbs: I just came to say we found land… hello young lady, and who might you be.

Jack and Rose turned to face Gibbs, Jack started to look a bit nervous, but very excited.

Jack: This… is Rose.

Mr. Gibbs didn't look at all like he cared.

Mr. Gibbs: Hello Rose, its very nice to meet you. Jack, did you not hear me! We're about to strike land, and that will definitely help having gotten the bla-

Jack hushed him not to finish his sentence. The last thing he wanted was Rose and her friends to find out about the black spot and his soon to be death.

Jack put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

Jack: No, maybe your small brain doesn't wrap around this small, detail of a fact. This is Rose, THE Rose…. Rose Turner.

Mr. Gibbs: **Frustrated** – Yes, I get it! It's Rose… Oh…Turner? You're the one he went looking for? I apologize for not recognizing you, you look much different from the picture Jack looks at, all the tim-

Jack: Oooooooookay! Too much information on my private life!

Rose blushed. She immediately turned away and started to introduce her friends.

Rose: This is Natile, Eve and Holly.

Natile: **Curtseys – **charmed.

Eve looked at Natile as though she were a venomous snake.

Eve: What the fuck? Oh yeah… HI! I'm Eve!

Holly was giving the evil eye to everyone. She mumbled something about a hello to Mr. Gibbs, and walked up to the deck.

Holly:_ I can't believe it! So he loves Rose, how lovely! How romantic! SON OF A BITCH! So I guess he was lying to me in Tortuga, 'You're the only one I could every love anymore!' What bullshit! He only said that so he could take away my virginity! BASTARD!_

The sun was starting to come up, and as everyone was climbing out of the cellar, the Pearl crashed. Jack jumped up, went down out of the boat and on the earth quicker then what is the costume speed for a human running for its life from a panda bear. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah.

Jack: Yes! We did it! Land, land land land! Wuhahaha! Yes, yes yes!

He started to do a funny little jig on the sand, when somebody approached him. It must be one of the natives.

Jack: Oh, hello there! My giant boat, ship, thingy happened to hit these here, land. Sorry about that! You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?

The native just stared at him. Suddenly, he heard Holly scream. He whipped around to find everyone who was on the ship, in custody of the natives.

Jack: Oh, alright I'll just… be on my way then. See ya!

Rose: You bastard! Help us! Hey, What are you doing? Keep that away from me! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FITHY BAST-

As Rose was talking to one of the natives that was trying to attack her, another one came and hit her over the head with a very large stick. Holly screamed again and Jack turned back to Rose and ran to her side.

She lay there, unconscious on the soft, warm sand. He fell to his knees and put her head on his lap. As he was brushing his hand through her hair, a native tried to grab him away, only to be blocked by Gibbs.

Jack didn't notice the struggles and fights and cries for help around him. He was mesmerized. Finally, Rose awoke and opened her eyes to reveal them as a dark shade of blue. She scratched and puffed up her hair were she was hit. She gave a little moan of pain, so Jack took her head lightly in his hand and laid it on his chest, stroking her hair as he did before.

This enchanting moment was sadly cut short when the natives took each away, with a terrible struggle. Jack soon realized that he was being dragged a different way from the others. He screamed and shouted and put out an out stretched hand to Rose, who also put her hand out and they grabbed each other for a brief moment, when a man came with a knife to cut their hands off, they quickly resigned.

Rose: **Screaming** – Jack! Please be safe! **Thinking** – _Oh God, please be safe._

Jack looked at the others going in the opposite direction. What if he never saw them again? He couldn't stand this thought, He broke away from the captors, ran to a safe spot in the sand and yelled at the top of his lungs to Rose…

Jack: I LOVE YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack: "Oh Mr. Gibbs, You better take up captain for a moment, I'm on an urgent Search for my love." He said slightly tipsy.

Gibbs: "Ah? And who might your love be? Would you like the Row boat?"

Jack: "No, I won't need it."

Mr. Gibbs looked Puzzled.

Jack started to turn away, but looked back, annoyed at Gibbs. " Have you ever heard the beautiful name of Mrs. Rum?" He smiled a seductive smile. "I'm going to wish myself a happy death day! Old Davy Hasn't found me yet!"

Jack Stumbled down the latter to the cellar, and went in search for "Mrs. Rum". As he was alone, and drunk, he started to sing a song. Oh, and it was a very lovely song.

Jack: **singing**-" I found me rum in an old hags hat, then me found me in the sack! With that old hag…. In a… hat? No, no…. how its go? I didn't screw her in a hat! Did I? Well, I was in Tortuga… OH SHIT! I FUCKED AN OLD LADY IN A HAT!"

Just then, he heard laughter. He swung around to find what looked like 4 stow-away boys. He felt a bit embarrassed.

One of the Boys: " Was the old lady in the hat fun in the sack? Hmmm?" He's smile was trying to hold back the laughter, but not succeeding.

Jack: "Uhh… I… I don't recall. So, ye be a stow-away… es es…. Es. Lets see there's…. 8 of you?"

Another one of the boys: **laughing**- "No sir…. 4?"

Other Boy: " Yes only 4 of us!"

Last Boy: ….. "wasn't there 5?"

Other Boy: "nope. Only 4."

Jack Seemed confused. " Well, I guess, I could…. Find a place for you on this….. boat thingy. First, Your names please?"

The Boys seemed confused, looking at each other, when finally the first boy said "Yes, of course, our… names. I'm…. Rrrrr… Ron. Right… Ron!"

#2: "I'm….. Ev… I mean…Evans."

#3: "Na… at. Nat. Eww… what an ugly name!" Ron smiled at Jack and smashed Nat's foot.

#4: "I'M HOWTHER!"

Jack: "Howther?"

Howther: "Guh… Yes, its Howard and Arthur. Together! To make one beautiful name! **Sighs**- Howther."

Jack smiled another one of his seductive smiles. He walked over to Ron, smiling even more strangely, ripped off his hat to reveal a most charmingly beautiful girl. They stared at each other for a moment, and she slowly started to move away, which quickly turned into a sprint for the door, but she was stopped by the sound of a gun coming very close to her ear.

Ron: "Hey! What the hell is your problem! That could have seriously injured someone! (meaning me!)"

Jack: "That was kind of the idea." He stumbles a little and points the gun at Ron's head.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

Ron: "What the hell are you talking about! What's the easy way?"

Jack comes a little closer to her making them nose to nose, leader to leader. As he comes closer, She… he… it, moves backwards, soon pushing her against a wall. His hand still has the gun to her head, and her friends are wondering "How the fuck is she going to get out of this one!" Just then, a sudden sparks comes to her eyes, Which means she had been thinking the same thing and came up with a plan, she know what Jack wanted, and she knew how to give it to him, with out have to have sex. (OHH! I said a funny word! GROW UP!)

Ron: **moving even closer to him**- "Oh, Jack, I know what you want." She moves her lips closer to his, almost enough to kiss, but not.

Jack smiles at this and moves closer as well, "Good." He took her by the waist and kissed her.

Ron acted perfectly normal, but what she was thinking was, "EWWW! I might get rabises!" But, she had to do what must be done for her life and her friends, even if it involved making out with a disease infested pirate. She acted as though she was enjoying it, and took his hand with the gun in it, and placed it against the wall, making the gun drop. Then she felt something, and stopped for a moment.

Ron: "Would you kindly move your gun away from me?" She asked.

Jack: "I'm afraid That's not my gun." He did his weird smile again. Ron looked as though she where going to puke, the other giggled, but she went on.

Ron: "Uh… oh." She did her best to smile. "Alright then." She took Jack's shoulder and pushed him down to the floor and bent down, got on top of him, and kissed him. Just as they were making out, Jack heard a click near his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at Ron and then at the gun in her hand. She took his collar in her strong grip and picked him up from the ground. She looked at him so intensely that she looked like Will having a hang over. Jack, knowing that this look probably isn't the best one, especially if its coming from a woman who has a gun to your head, signaled for her to let him go. She did so, but still had the gun.

Ron: " You will let us stay on the pearl."

Nat: "We know that won't be much of a problem, us being beautiful pirate women." As she said this, she took off her hat, letting down long borrows of light brown hair. She walked over to Jack and wiped her hand across his chest. Jack made a small, funny squeaking sound.

Jack: "No, no of course not. Umm… of course, we wouldn't let our most fragile passengers sleep on the floor, so I must tell you its policy for you to sleep in the captains quarters."

Howther: "Eww! No way!"

Ron: "Shut up Holly! Yes, I think we will sleep in the Captain's quarters."

Evans: "What! But, but, but he is smelly! And funky! And I bet he snores!"

Jack: "I do not!"

Ron: "You shut up to! No, We will sleep in the Captain's quarters," She said, circling him, "Since, as the kind Captain said we are so, 'Fragile', and so we know the strong and brave Captain Jack Sparrow will sleep…. With the sailors on the floor."

Jack: "What! No fucking way! Fine, you don't have to sleep in my cabin, your strong women, you can stand it."

The four smiled and came closer, preparing for the kill.

Evans: "No Jack, It would be much safer for us to be in your cabin since the pirates here are so fowl!"

Nat: **Walking around him and massaging his shoulders**- "And What if there is a storm! You wouldn't want us, wet, would you?"

Jack Started to moan, This was torture.

Howther: **Going to his side and rubbing his chest**- and what about the cold? Who would we go to too keep us warm?"

Jack started melting in their arms. Ron came up to him and kissed him (yet again!).

Ron: "You will let us stay in your Quarters."

Jack looked in her eyes with his, looking with sorrow and the need for help, he couldn't find it. He sighed, got away from them and said, "Alright, I'll sleep on the deck, you my have my quarters." He looked pained. "But First, tell me your real names, I don't to go around introducing you as Howther." They laughed.

Howther: "Very well, my name is Holly Cotswold and I'm what we call "The brains" of this group."

Evans: "I'm Eveangeline Martin, but everyone calls me Eve. I loved pirates all my life, and even though I'm hyper and random! I'm very good at it!"

Nat: "I'm Natalie Bramswig, and I know how to get what I want.. doing anything possible to make it happen!" Jack squeaked again.

Ron: "And I'm Rose, Rose Turner, The captain of this crew."

Jack's eyes widened and turned to look her up and down and straight in the face, trying to see a resemblance. Rose had blonde hair and big, wide blue eyes, nothing at all like Will. But looked at her again, more closely, and found in the eyes, they had the same spark as he does, and the way their face is built is very similar.

Rose: "What are you doing?"

Jack quickly looked her in the eye, almost frightening her.

Jack: "You don't happen to have a brother, do you?"

Rose: "Uh… yes, though I've never met him, half brother, we're about the same age, but his mother was a hooker in Tortuga, and mine was supposedly some wharf witch or something."

Jack was amazed. "Why did you choose this ship to come on?"

Natalie: "He father was on this boat, right?"

Jack: "And who was your father?"

Rose gave him a suspicious look, then turn and said "You may know him, though you look a bit young too have met him. Boot Strap Bill Turner."

Jack Fainted.


End file.
